La Venganza de Clarissa Morgenstern
by XxEllisonxX
Summary: Siete años atras fue expulsada de la Clave, todo por miedo. Pero miedo ¿a que? A la chica de 16 que les salvo el trasero mas veces de lo debido. Malditos desgraciados. Siete años mas tarde, el pasado a vuelto por ella. Secretos se reveleran, vidas se perderan, el amor volvera o se perdera Ningun personaje me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Clary estaba sentada en frente de la Clave, estaba discutiendo acerca de su exilio. Ella no podía creer que después de todo lo que había echo, las batallas que había luchado, lo que había perdido, la Clave le estuviese pagando de tal forma. Expulsión.

—Entonces, todos los que están a favor de la expulsión de Clarissa Morgenstern, hija y hermana de Valentine y Sebastian Morgenstern, favor levantar su mano—Dijo la Cónsul, Jia Penhallow.

A Clary se le cayo el corazón al observar a tanta gente levantar sus manos,—Incluidos los hermanos Lightwood, y Jace.— Lo que le daba esperanza era que los pocos subterráneos en la habitación (Magnus, Luke, Maia y la representante de los vampiros) y su madre no levantaron su mano.

—Jia, con todo respeto, no creo que sea justo hacerle esto a la chica. Es injusto para ella. Ha perdido mucho para salvarnos, y lo ha echo incontables veces—Defendió Magnus. A Magnus, el único que se había quedado leal a Clary—Ademas de Simón—del pequeño grupo de amigos que tenia.

—Pero todas es 'Incontables' veces, como las llamas tu, han sido causa de sus familiares.—Respondió Jia, mordazmente.

' _Al Final, Simón tenia razón, solo me usaron_ ' pensó amargamente Clary. Observo a Jace, luego a Isabelle y por ultimo a Alec, ninguno parecía molesto por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Clary en el momento. 'Idiota' se dijo a si misma.' _Que creías, que solo por haber salvado las vidas de ellos varias veces, y que Jace declarara su infinito amor hacia ti, se preocuparían de ti. Admítelo, solo te usaban, eras un medio para llegar a su fin. Solo eso_.' se reprendió a si misma tragándose las lagrimas. Su conciencia tenia razon. Simon habia tenido razon todo el tiempo. Y no hacerle caso le habia arrebatado tanto. Al final, ellos habian ganado, ella perdido. Por ellos perdio a Simon. Su unico y verdadero amigo.

—Bien. Si así serán las cosas, me temo que tendré que retirarme del consejo. Alexander, Isabelle, Jonathan, se esperaba mas de ustedes.—Finalizo Magnus. La decepción era clara en su rostro. A Alec se le partió el corazón en vista de la decepción de Magnus, pero solo por aquella decepción, no significaría que cambiaría su opinión. Clary era un gran peligro.

A Jocelyn tenia el alma por el suelo, las lagrimas y los sollozos no paraban de salir entrecortadamente, Luke le confortaba y le abrazaba fuertemente. Jocelyn no podia creerlo, le iban a quitar a su bebe. A su hija, su Clary. Ella nunca, y jamas seria una Morgenstern en sus ojos, pero la Clave pensaba lo contrario. Y eso le rompía el corazón. ¿Que no habían aprendido?, el miedo a lo distinto, era lo que les causaba desgracias. Jocelyn se limpio las lagrimas, y suspiro dejando los sollozos entrecortados. Algun dia. Y solo eso le reconfortaba.

—Esta decidido, Clarissa Morgenstern da un paso adelante.—Dijo la Cónsul. Clary dio un paso. Los sollozos volvieron a Jocelyn sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.—Ahora, se te removerán las marcas del ángel.—Y con eso, gritos agonizantes salieron de la garganta de Clary comenzaron a salir. Jocelyn no podía aguantarlo.

—¡NO, Mi bebe, mi hija!—Decía la mujer desconsoladamente entre sollozos entrecortados. Todo paso muy rápido, Jocelyn se levanto corriendo y se tiro a los pies de Clary sollozando como una madre perdiendo un hijo. A Isabelle se le partia el corazon ante tal escena, pero no podía tenerle piedad. Era culpa de Clary que Max, estuviese muerto.

Jocelyn comenzó a gritar cuando los guardias se la llevaron, ella gritaba y pataleaba, era horrible. A Maia le disgustaba que alguien inocente, Clary, pagase por las acciones de sus parientes. Le parecia un acto terrible.

Luke corrió detrás de los guardias que llevaban a su esposa, tan promto como salio, los agonizantes gritos de su hijastra le llegaron a los oidos. Vio a suesposa en las gradas llorando como si se hubiera muerto un ser amado. Y el dolor de ella, era casi lo mismo. Ya no volverían a ver a Clary, no se les permitiría.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Clary se desplomo al piso, le dolía todo, Podia ver como donde antes habían estado sus runas, solo quedaban cicatrices, le ardia, se sentia horible, y terriblemente indefensa.

—Levántate, _Mundana._ —Ordeno la poderosa voz, llena de sed de poder de la Cónsul. Jia observo a Clarissa, de niñata mimada y adorada, a Mundan comun.

La pequeña Emma Carstairs escondida detrás de las puertas, miraba aterrorizada por tal crueldad, como se levantaba Clary. Le parecía horrible lo que le estaba haciendo a alguien inocente. En ese momento perdió su respeto a la Clave, y esa horrible mujer, Jia Penhallow.

A Clary le dolían todos los huesos, al levantarse. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Observo a todos, a cada uno le había ayudado. Puso su mirada en aquellas tres personas. Isabelle, Jace y Alec. Los miro con rabia, con odio, con decepción. Le dolía en el alma su traición, así que se trago todo; Lagrimas y Palabras. Solo los observo.

—Di tus palabras de despedida.— Dijo la voz de la mujer que habia llegado a odiar con su alma.

Clary se quedo callada, le hizo señas a Jia para irse. Quería largarse lo mas pronto.

—Muy bien.— dijo esa odiada voz. —Los que te van a acompañar, serán Los Hermanos Lightwood, y Jonthan Herondale. Claro tu madre y su esposo tambien iran, ademas de mi importante presencia.—Dijo Jia con tono arrogante al final. La arrogancia siempre causaba la muerte, recuerden eso.

Jocelyn escondió comida, ropa y una estela, y se las paso a Clary dandole un beso en la frente, cuando llegaron a las salvaguardas. Luke le dio un abrazo. Clary vio a Isabelle, y decidió mostrarle lo cruel y mala que podía llegar a ser.

—Con razón Simón perdió la memoria, quien quisiera recordar, a una perra y puta que se acuesta con todos como tu.—Dijo así enseñándole lo cruel que podía. A Isabelle se le rompió en pedazitos el corazón. Simon era un tema delicado para ella.

Clary disfruto de la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, que decidió hacerle lo mismo a Alec, y tenia el modo perfecto.

—Alec Ligthwood, el maldito perdedor retrasado, ¡Gracias, al Ángel! Magnus se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eras y te dejo. Ojale encuentre el amor eterno y verdadero.— El mundo de Alec se cayo en pedazos.

Jace le observo esperando su momento. Sin embargo este nunca llego. Clary vio a Jace, este parecía esperar algo. Clary decidió que lo que mas heriría a Jace era su ignorancia. Así que lo hizo. Le ignoró.

Cruzo las salvaguardas, dejan así de lado aquella vida.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones?**


	2. U N O

U N O

 _"Mas allá de este lugar de lagrimas e ira, yacen los horrores de la sombra" William Ernest Henley, Invictus._

 _Siete años después_

—Señorita Morgenstern, le esperan en la sala de conferencias.—Hablo Miranda, la secretaria de Clarissa.

—Gracias, Miranda, tómate el día libre, ve y cuida de tu hija.— Clarissa aun recordaba cuando conoció por primera vez a la hija de su secretaria. Miranda no tenia con quien dejarla, así que le toco traerla a la oficina, al principio Miranda pensaba que a Clarissa le iba a molestar; sin embargo había sido lo contrario. Clarissa no había tenido problema alguno.

—Gracias Señorita Morgenstern.— Replico Miranda. Clarissa tomo un breve respiro. Comenzó a caminar directo a la sala de conferencias, tenía una reunión acerca de la publicación de su mas reciente libro. _10 Razones Para No Enamorarse_. Después de haber sido expulsada de la Clave, Clarissa contacto a Magnus, quien le había devuelto sus recuerdos a Simón. Sino hubiera sido por Magnus y Simón, ella no seria lo que es hoy. Clarissa había decidido dejar el arte atrás, debido a que le recordaba acerca de _el_. Había decidido olvidarse de aquella gente y continuar con su vida. De vez en cuando, recibía llamadas de su madre y Luke. Había descubierto que tenia una hermanita menor, a quien habían llamado Amatis, en honor a la difunta hermana de Luke.

Entro a la sala de conferencias, con toda la confianza del mundo, llevaba sus cabellos rojos sueltos, tenia una falda negra de tubo, y una camisa blanca con un _Blazer_. Se veía profesional y confiada con sus stilettos. La sala estaba rodeada de ejecutivos, y empresarios, también los editores, y los que se encargaban de las portadas. Y claro, el inigualable agente de Clarissa, Magnus Bane, Con toda su gloria.

—¡Clarissa!—Exclamo Magnus corriendo hacia ella. Magnus abrazo a Clarissa y la elevo en los aires, Clarissa soltó una pequeña risa, los ejecutivos de la sala andaban sorprendidos, ellos raras veces veían a la Señorita Morgenstern reír. A Clarissa le parecía un ridiculez las caras de asombro que tenían los ejecutivos. Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Que me ven, acaso tengo algo en la cara!—Espeto. Desde lo ocurrido hace siete años, Clarissa había dejado atrás a la débil y dulce Clary Fray, y se había convertido en lo que la Clave temía, y claro usando aquel nombre que tanto les inspiraba miedo, Clarissa Morgenstern.

Los ejecutivos en la sala rápidamente dejaron de observarle y devolvieron sus miradas a lo que estaban haciendo. Todavía no podía empezar la reunión. No sin Simón. Aunque su agente estuviera aquí—Magnus—Clarissa siempre se sentía mas cómoda con su mejor amigo, y doctor, Simón. Y si alguien tenia algún problema con ello, bien se podrían ir al diablo. Después de todo, era Clarissa quien firmaba sus cheques. Ella era dueña del lugar.

Y entonces, el famoso Doctor Lewis, entro.

La chica pelinegra estaba sentada en las escaleras de piedra de la ciudad de Alacante cuando sucedió. Estaba sucia y con cortes en la cara, acababa de regresar de la batalla que se dio afuera de la ciudad. Le daba miedo que nadie supiera de quien se trataba, o quien estaba detrás de los ataques. Sabia que la necesitaban a ella.

—¿En que piensas—Pregunto el pelinegro de golpe, mientras se sentaba a su lado. El chico observaba a su hermana, se preguntaba que le mantenía tan pensativa.

—Creo y pienso, que la solución a este problema...—dijo y se detuvo. Se pregunto a si misma, ¿Como detendrían esto? si Jocelyn apenas les dirigía la mirada, y los evitaba como la peste. Y Luke, ni hablar. El y sus licantropos, Todos los licantropos, hasta los Lupus Predator, habían retirado su ayuda a la clave. Los vampiros, solo quedaba un clan en su ayuda. Los brujos, solo quedaban pocos dispuestos a ayudar, Mientra que las hadas, bueno las hadas cumplían con su condena.

—Sabes Isabelle, tienes razón. El problema ha esta solución, bueno no creo que nos recuerde, o desee ayudar.—Replico el. Solo pensarlo le hacia sentir algo de culpa, y claro de dolor.

Isabelle miro a su hermano. Sabia que desde aquel día, algo había cambiado, por que ni ella, ni su hermano habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Ni hablar del Herondale. Después de todo hoy se cumplían siete años.

—...Las publicaciones del libro se darán el viernes diez entonces.—Concluyo Clarissa la reunión, dando permiso a los ejecutivos de retirarse. Se levanto, al igual que Magnus y Simón.

Estos la siguieron afuera, donde Clarissa tomó un breve respiro. Hoy era el dia en que se cumplían siete años desde que comienzo su nueva vida. Lo único que deseaba por el momento era ir a su casa sola, bailar en ropa interior y beber vino hasta perder la conciencia.

—Chicos, gracias por estar aquí, pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa. Simón tu tienes pacientes, Magnus Presidente Miau y su primera dama te esperan en casa.—Les dijo a los dos chicos. Ellos sabia que hoy se cumplían siete años desde aquel día. Sabían que ella necesitaba estar sola. Así que, sin objeción alguna, dejaron a Clarissa en su apartamento y se fueron.

Isabelle y sus dos hermanos miraron a la Cónsul boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. A pesar de que se cumplieran los siete años, también debían buscar a aquella que tanto daño causaron. Y ella era la solución a su problema. Su miedo mas grande era que esa solución que se veía tan grande,no seria difícil de encontrar pero no sabían lo que les esperaría. Y pudiera que eso fuera horrible,

Clarissa entró a su departamento después del largo día, saco sus audífonos y reproductor de música, una copa y el vino. Se preparo un baño de burbujas, mientras la música sonaba en sus oídos, y las suaves melodías le llenaran su cabeza, ella bailaba y movía sus cadera al son de la música y de vez en vez paraba tomar un sorbo de su vino. Cuando su playlist paro, estaba quitándose lo que restaba de su ropa, cuando oyó los toquidos en su puerta.

Gruño y se puso su bata de baño, cogió su copa de vino se dirigió a su puerta. Los toquidos se habían vuelto mas desesperados que irritaban a Clarissa.

—¡Dios ya voy!—Exclamo exasperada. Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, al ver quien se encontraba detrás de esta, la cerro de golpe, y cerro con llave. Se puso sus audífonos para evitar escuchar los toquidos en la puerta, activo su sistema de seguridad. Y se dirigió a una mesita, saco pluma y papel. Escribió una nota, que decía: " _Lárguense_ " la paso por debajo de la vuelta, y se fue a disfrutar de su baño.

 _"—¿Por que estarán aquí?—"_ Se pregunto a si misma. Pero como los sabios habían dicho. _"Hay veces lo mejor es la ignorancia es lo mejor"_

Después de su baño, se vistió y se dirigió a su sala de estar. Sorprendida por la falta de los toquidos, y la de resistencia, entró a la sala. Su sala de estar era moderna, tenia un _Play Station_ cuatro, un _Ex-Box_ , el mas nuevo con varios juegos para ambos, una televisión 3D, con el adorado Netflix, los muebles eran negros, y las paredes negras, su equipo de sonido era rojo. Su sala de estar era moderna.

Ahogo un grito al ver a las personas en ella. ¿¡Como diablos habían entrado!?

—Tenemos que hablar.—Dijo aquella voz, que con los años había superado. La voz de _el._

 ** _¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews, por fa?_**

 ** _Necesito un OC, puede ser masculino o femenino, el primero en llegar sera el elegido, en caso de empate, usare los dos. La edad tiene que ser de 20-28. Necesito el nombre, apariencia, y claro personalidad._**

 ** _¡Gracias a Jonathaclary, mi primer review y favorito! Y ¡también a Minha SG mi primer follow! Y tambien a Daniela!_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _XxEllisonxX_**


	3. D O S

D O S

 _"Entre dos mundos, la vida cuelga como una estrella, ni noche, ni día, sobre el filo del horizonte. ¡Qué poco sabemos cuál somos! ¡Y cuán menos aún lo que seremos! Lord Byron, Don Juan._

Clarissa los miro atentamente, los observaba con atención, le parecia increible la indecencia qjue tenían. Despues de siete años, despues de semejante traicion, despues de todo el dolor, que tuvo que soportar, que traia a ellos, que tanto daño le causaron. Y mas importante, como le encontraron.

—Creo, que no hay nada de que hablar. Dejaron muy en claro sus sentimientos respecto a mi hace siete años.—Declaró friamente. —Ahora, si me disculpan espero compañia, asi que por favor arrastren sus putos traseros afuera de mi hogar.—Espeto furiosa. La expresion del rostro de Isabelle se cayo, observo Clarissa, pero se recompuso de una.

—Clary...—Comenzo Isabelle, en lo Clarissa le corto.—Clarissa, querida, Clarissa Morgenstern.—dijo ella con evidente furia en su voz. Detestaba que la gente le recordara ese nombre. Un nombre de debil, de estupida, de amable. Todo lo que ella fue alguna vez, y ya no es.

—Clarissa—Se corrigio a si misma Isabelle.—Necesitamos tu ayuda...—Isabelle no llego a terminar, en lo que entro un chico castaño de unos 24 años, muy guapo con cuerpo de dios griego.

La expresion en el rostro de Clarissa cambio de repente cuando entro, sin importarle lo que pensarán los extraños en la sala, Clarissa corrio a los brazos de este.

—Anthony,—Dijo en sus brazos—has vuelto, te extrañe tanto.—dijo llenando de pequeños besos su cara. Anthonny, el era quien le habia ayudado a superar su depresion despues de haber sido expulsada, le habia ayudado a ser quien era, antes de que ella encontrase a Magnus y Simón devuelta. Despues de todo, quien mejor para ayudarla a superar su depresion, que alguien como ella, Un Cazador de Sombras repudiado, expulsado, como ella misma. Pues señoras y señores dejenme les presento, al ultimo Lovelace con vida. Anthony Lovelace.

Alec observo a la pareja en la habitacion. Los celos que sentia por la pareja feliz le eran imposibles, se suponia que ella iba a sufrir. Que no iba a superar a Jace, que se iba a sentir miserable. Ese era plan desde el principio.

Clarissa se solto de los brazos de Anthony y observo a los cazadores de sombras de sombras al frente de suyo. Anthony no pudo evitar ver como Clarissa observaba a las personas que estaban en frente de ella. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

—¿Son ellos?—Le pregunto a Clarissa. Ella asintio con la cabeza, Anthony le rodeo con los brazos de forma protectora, y miro mal a los Cazadores. —¿Que quieren?—Espeto bruscamente.

—Eso no te incumbe, Mundano.—Escupio el rubio, Jace. Clarissa lo observo con cuidado, no habia cambiado mucho, seguia igual de cerdo y sexista.

—De echo, si le incumbe, intento de rubio—Dijo con voz gélida. Su mirada se encontro con la de el. Sus ojos se veian atormentados, no que le importara.—¿Entonces, por que deberia ayudarlos?Entran a mi hogar sin mi permiso, insulta a mi invitado y a mi, y eso no es nada, ni hablar de lo que paso hace siete años.—Dijo con burla evidente en su voz.

—Has cambiado...—murmuro Isabelle. Clarissa miraba divertida a los cazadores en su sala de estar. ¿Que esperaban, que les invitara a tomar el té como viejos amigos? ¡Ja! Ni soñarlo. Ellos no eran nadie, solo unos malditos que le hicieron daño. Pero de alguna forma estaba agradecida, sin su traicion ella no seria lo que es ahora.—¡Esta no eres tu...!—Exclamo la Perra Ligthwood.

—¡Callate, de una jodida vez! Jamas me conocistes, crees que lo hicistes, pues solo vistes lo qjue te deje ver, no son nada mas que unos idiotas que no saben pelear sus batallas, no tienen una puta vida, creen que la tienen, pero son tan jodidamente envidiosos que arruinan las de otros.—Dijo con parte de la furia contenida en los años.

Isabelle dio un paso atras, dolida por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Clarissa. Sabia que Ella les estaria enojada, no esperaba que ella los odiara. Mucho menos que les despreciara.

Anthony miro con satisfacion como Clarissa rompia las esperanzas de aquellos seres despreciables.

Jace estaba harto de tanta rodeo, asi que decidio ir al grano.

—No por nosotros, sino por tu Madre, y los Blackthorns.—Dijo el intento de rubio. Clarissa se mordio el labio, no era justo que gente inocente que no tuvo que ver en su expulsion asi que se decidio.

—Ire, pero sea esta la ultima vez que se me contacta por que ustedes han metido la pata y no tiene quien mierdas los salve.—Dijo en solo pensar en su madre, y Luke. Aunque no le gjustara mostrar emociones, las apreciaba. Y claro se las guardaba para si misma.—Pero, Magnus, Simon y Anthony tienen que venir, no es peticion es condicion.—Agrego.

Aunque la idea no le causaba felicidad en lo mas minimo, sabia que debia acompañarla. Anthony estaba esperando a que Simon y Magnus cruzaran el umbral, esta vez el les habia ganado. Cada vez que Clarissa activaba la seguridad, Magnus, Simon y el, venian no por que pensaran que Clarissa era debil, sino por que querian apoyarla.

Alec miro el cuarto a su alrededor, al oir el nombre de SU Magnus dejar la boca de Clarissa, su corazon dio un vuelco, lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, y lo que le causaba rabia, era que habia preferido a la maldita Mundana, en vez que a el. Un honorable Cazador de Sombras.

—Veras, hemos estado recibiendo ataques de demonios, muy antiguos que se suponian debian de estar extintos...—Comenzo Isabelle, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al darse cuenta de la mencion del nombre de su amado. Simon. El habia recordado, o no...—Espera, ¿Has dicho, Simon?—Pregunto con esperanza en su voz. 'Patetico' penso Clarissa, con grandes ansias de matar cada esperanza que tuviera la Perra Lightwood.

Y asi lo hizo.

—Si, y Cariño tiene todos sus recuerdos, tambien sabe lo que me hiciste tu y tus despreciables hermanos hace siete años, y dejame te digo te DE-TES-TA.—Dijo la satisfaccion evidente en su cara, la cara de Isabelle era preciosa, llena de dolor. Se lo merecia la maldita perra.

Simon entro a la habitacion seguido por Magnus, venian apurados. Maldito el transito en la ciudad, lo importante que ya estaban aqui. Y esta vez Anthony les habia ganado. Simon miro sus alrededores, y entonces los vio. Vio a los malditos que le habian echo daño a Clarissa.

La expresion en el rostro de Magnjus era gelida, no queria tener nada que ver con gente tan despreciable como los Ligthwood, o el maldito Herondale.

Alec, quien tenia la cabeza gacha, la levanto y se encontro con aquellos ojos, se sintio feliz, por primera vez en siete años, se sentia completo. Pero claro esa felicidad, se desvanecio al ver la expresion de disgusto en el rostro de Magnus.

Isabelle observo a Simón detenidamente, habia cambiado, ya no era aquel larguirucho y desgarbado adolescente, sino un dios griego total. Simon abrio los brazos, Isabelle penso que eran para ella, y se sintio alegre, pero esa alegria no duro, por que Simon no fue de brazos abiertos hacia ella, sino hacia la pelirroja.

—¡Ugh! No tenemos tiempo, tienen que venir ya con viaje es largo. Despues de todo, no podemos crear un portal. Y dudo que el brujo Bane, cree uno.—Espeto una celosa Isabelle.

—Cariño, los celos son malos para la piel, no la querras llenar mas de ¿Bottox o si?—Dijo Clarissa con burla, y media sonrisa en su rostro. Isabelle solto un sonido de exasperación.

—De echo, cariño si podemos, Clarissa aqui puede.—dijo Magnus con sactisfaccion en sus caras bobaliconas. No iba a mentir, ver a Alexander le causo algo de dolor, pero el no iba dejar que ese dolor de no poder abrazarle ni besarle, le rompiera lo que habia creado. La Perfeccion.

—Ella no estan poderosa, perdio casi todos sus poderes sin sus runas.—Dijo Alec, con celos evidentes en su voz.

—¿Estas Seguro?—Dijo Magnus.

 **¿Reviews por fis?**

 **¡Aqui el OC de Jonathaclary! Gracias, solo le cambie la edad. Ya veran por que. O_o**


	4. T R E S

T R E S

 _"Amor, esperanza, miedo, fe; eso conforma la humanidad; Ésas son sus señales, su tono y su carácter." -Robert Browning, Paracelsus._

Alec se quedo mudo al ver como Clarissa dibujaba una runa, y de momento se encontraban transportados a Alicante. Clarissa no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha por el desconcierto del Hermano Ligthwood mayor. Desde un principio, ella sabia que Alec nunca le había querido, mucho menos agradado. Claro que eso jamas le afectaría, Alec Ligthwood no era mas que un niño de mami.

Isabelle estaba pasmada, después de todo Clarissa seguía igual de poderosa. La observo, para ella seguía siendo la misma chica en el exterior, pero alguien completamente diferente en exterior. Y eso le causaba miedo.

Magnus disfrutaba de la expresión de Alexander y Isabelle. Sin embargo, no lograba leer la de Jonathan. Claro que el era como un profesional en lo de ocultar emociones. Recordaba al chico roto, que pensaba de si mismo como un veneno. Gracias a las palabras de quien le mintió, y lo crió en su infancia, Valentine: ' _Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido'_ Y el había destruido a Clary, dando a si a nacer a Clarissa. A Magnus le parecía injusto, si había expulsado a Clary por ser hija de Valentine y Hermana de Sebastian Morgenstern, por que no expulsar a Jace igual, el había sido criado por Valentine, habia pasado una larga temporada con Sebastian, había sido una especie de Parabatai con Sebastian, ¡Por Dios! El era mas riesgoso que Clarissa, claro que la Clave era racista. Era separatista. Excluyente. Eran peor que los humanos matando casi todo lo que no entienden. Eran hipócritas que se creían mejor que todo el mundo. Eran todo lo que ellos mismos despotricaban acerca de despreciar. Eran su mismo enemigo, y ni cuenta se daban.

—¿Decías?—Dijo Clarissa. En su voz se podía oír la media sonrisa. Aunque le costase admitirlo, a Magnus le preocupaba un poco la nueva Clarissa, y de vez en vez extrañaba a la vieja Clary; sin embargo, Magnus sabia que ellos—Los Hermanos Lightwood y el Herondale.—habían arruinado a aquella chica.

Anthony observo a Clarissa, recordaba la primera vez que habían hablado, le parecía tan indefensa, tan pura, tan bella. Sin embargo, cuando ella le contó su historia, se dio cuenta que ella era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. El sabia que Clarissa no se sentía así por el, ella se lo había explicado. Le había explicado que Jace, el bastardo, había arruinado el concepto del amor para ella. Asi, que tenia dos opciones, dejarla ir, o muy bien se volvería uno de sus mejores amigos, esperando que algún día, ella le amase del modo de esposos.

—Bien. Hay que dirigirnos hacia la Clave.—Dijo la pelinegra. Mientras Clary, no Clarissa, dibujaba el portal, que ella tenia la razon en actuar como lo hacia. Lo que ella y sus hermanos le habían echo, era imperdonable, pero siempre tenia la diminuta esperanza de que ella le perdonara. Y claro, que Simón también lo hiciera. Al igual que esperaba con Magnus.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la Clave, Alec no podía evitar mirar de vez en vez a Magnus, sabia que su comportamiento en el apartamento de Clarissa fue indebido, pero el no podía evitar los celos que se le arremolinaban. Amaba a Magnus, y haría todo lo posible por buscar redención. ¡Oh, si solo supieran los planes de Clarissa! Buscar redención no seria fácil para ellos, menos para el Herondale, quien se mantenía distante mirando a quien alguna vez fue de el, con nostalgia.

—

Cuando llegaron a las salas del consejo, Clarissa no pudo evitar reconocer que todo seguia igual. Las paredes, los muebles, ¡Diablos, hasta las plantas! parecia que nada habia cambiado, lo que causaba que memorias de los sucedido aquel dia llegaran. Y lo peor era que no podía evitarlas. Respiro profundamente, y abrio las puertas.

—¡Amigos, míos!—Dijo dramáticamente al entrar, interrumpiendo así una reunión del consejo.—Bueno, no creo que debería llamarlos así, ¿Cierto?—Dijo evidentemente divertida por los rostros bobalicones de aquellos en la sala. Todos los rostros le causaban diversión, mas el de '¡Oh tan respetada Cónsul!' Jia Penhallow— O como ella y sus amigos le decían, ** _la perra con pedigree_** —La verdad era que Jia ' _Mierda_ ' Penhallow, se había echo un lugar en su lista negra. Y se daria un gran gusto destruyendola en su venganza. ¡Oh! De verdad pensaban que ellos quedarian intactos despues de lo que le hicieron. ¡Ja! Han de estar soñando, cada uno iba a pagar, en especial Jia Penhallow, Los Ligthwood y Claro no podemos olvidar el plato principal: Jace Herndale.

—¡Clary querida!—dijo la perra con pedigree.

—Jia, es Clarissa.—Espeto. El odio era claro en su voz.—Ahora, pediste mi ayuda, y la obtendrás, pero antes arrodíllate y pídeme perdón. Pide piedad, si lo haces bien recibirás mi ayuda.—dijo disfrutando de la cara de Jia. Si la perra, pensaba que ayudaría sin mas, estaba muy equivocada.

—¡Qué! ¡No! Esos es inaceptable. Jamas me rebajaría al nivel de una repudiada como tu. Una mundana desgraciada.—Espeto Jia, mirando con desprecio a Clarissa.

—Como quieras, ¿De que color quieres las rosas en tu funeral, tal vez rojo puta como tu?—Dijo Clarissa, sin interés. Ella ayudaría, sin embargo no para salvar el lamentable y falso trasero de Jia Penhallow.

Magnus quien estaba atrás de Clarissa reprimió una risa. Le divertía como su amiga jugaba con las emociones de ellos. Aunque le pareciera cruel, de un modo enfermo lo disfrutaba. ¿Y que, si así era? ¿Acaso debía sentirse mal por ellos? No, no tenia o debía. Ellos habían traído eso a si mismos, ahora que lo arreglasen ellos, ese era su problema.

—Es-esta bien..—Dijo Jia, el miedo en su voz era evidente. Clarissa la iba a destruir poco a poco, primero su orgullo, luego le llenaria de culpa, después la vería auto destruirse en la desesperación, y después solo después, le mostraría algo que nunca se le dio a ella. Piedad.

Jia se fue arrodillando en frente de Clarissa, podía sentir como su orgullos, su ego se quebraba de a poco. Le era una humillación arrodillarse frente a un ser tan...Despreciable. tan Maldito. A una Abominación. Pero igual ahí estaba el miedo, estaba en frente de la única Morgenstern con vida.

Anthony observo como la mujer, a quien descubrió se llamaba Jia, se arrodillaba en frente de Clarissa. Sintió un gran orgullo hacia Clarissa, ella estaba cobrando lo que le pertenecía, Un cierre a todo. Una venganza, mediante ayuda.

Era increíble, la temible Cónsul Penhallow se estaba arrodillando ante una simple criatura, eso era lo que pensaba Jace Herondale. No sabia cuando, pero su dulce Clary, bueno ya no existía. Ellos habían creado a un monstruo insensible, y lo habían puesto en su lugar.

Los ojos de Isabelle, no podían creer lo que observaban, estaba muerta del miedo, pero sabia que no debía mostrarlo. Lo que Clarissa estaba haciendo le había ganado respeto de su parte, alguien tenia que poner en su lugar a la lagartija. Involuntariamente, se recostó en el brazo de Simón.

Alec vio como Magnus sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se veía como un padre orgulloso, así que en vez de estar ofendido, sorprendido como todos en la sala, sonrió de medio lado, y se dijo: _'Penhallow tiene que probar su voluntad. Que lo haga asi'._

—Ahora ruega perdón.—Dijo Clarissa. Jia se resistió, jamas le rogaría a una mundana, jamas. Menos a una maldita Morgenstern.

Así que hizo lo que no debía hacer. Se levanto y le dio una cachetada.

 **¿Alguien capto la referencia de Ciudad De Hueso? ;) ¿Reviews, por fa? ¡Hoy subí doble!**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **¿Quien odia a Jia?**

 **¿Quien quiere un Anthony?**

 **¿Sugerencias?**

 **¿Canción Favorita?**


	5. C U A T R O

O

 **"En Dios se halla la gloria: y cuando los hombre aspiran, es tan solo una chispa del fuego celestial." John Dryden, Absalón y Aquitofel.**

Isabelle se quedo de piedra. La habitacion habia quedado en silencio. Solo se habia oido el 'SMACK' de la mano de Jia con la mejilla de Clarissa. La expresion de Anthony era de enojo, la perra le habia pegado a SU Clarissa.

—Querida, esa fue una mala jugada.—Dijo con voz divertida Clarissa, sin embargo, el enojo se podia sentir irradiando de Clarissa. Anthony dio un paso adelante, listo para atacar a Jia.—No, Anthony. Da un paso atras y relajate.—Dijo la pelirroja con voz fria y monotona.

—Aww, es que eres tan debil, que pelean tus batallas. Mundana de Mierda.—Espeto Jia. Y esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso. De un manotazo, Clarissa mando volando a Jia. La habitacion se lleno de suspiros de sorpresa.

—Cuida ese tono. Ahora, me has probado lo poco que tu gente te importa. No te ayudaria, pero como me siento amable, te dare piedad. Sin embargo, mientras yo este aqui, yo dare las ordenes.—Dijo Clarissa. La cara de Jia era exquisita, llena de indignacion, y sorpresa.

—¡No!—Exclamo la conul con voz poderosa. —Nunca le daria el poder a una mierda como tu.—Espeto. Arthur Blackthorn, que se encontraba presente en la sala observo con cuidado la escena frente a sus ojos. Jia no era buena lider, era mezquina, orgullosa, egoista, y una perra.

—Jia, no creo que debas ser lider. Eres mezquina y egoista, la salvacion de nuestro pueblo me importa, y a todos los presentes aqui, Sin embargo tu orgullo y mezquinidad, nos llevaran a la muerte.—Hablo Robert Ligthwood por primera vez. Por culpa de las ideas tontas que Jia les habia metido en la cabeza, habia perdido a un hijo mas. A Jace. El nunca fue el mismo.

La gente en el salon asintio, se escucharon muchos si. Y entonces la famosa Jia Penhallow, enloquecio de ira. Ella comenzo a gritar y tirar cosas.

—¡TODAVIA NO LO ENTIENDEN! ES POR ELLA QUE HA HABIDO MUERTE, ES POR ELLA QUE MI TOMAS MURIO—Solto exasperada. Y entonces todo cobro sentido. Jia tenia un amante, y este habia muerto en la guerra. Al darse cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca, trajo sus manos a su boca.

Su esposo la observo con dolor en la mirada. Jia Penhallow habia cavado su propia tumba. Lo habia perdido todo. Y era culpa de su arrogancia. Como se dijo antes: La arrogancia mata.

Y si las miradas mataran, Jia Penhallow ya estuviera pudriendose bajo tierra por la instensa mirada que su hija le lanzaba.

Clarissa observaba como el mundo de Jia Penhallow se desmoronaba. De algun modo no sentia el placer que penso sentir al verla derrumbarse. Pero tampoco dolor o pena. Solo se sentia bien. Jia Penhallow debia sufrir.

Por culpa de ella, Clarissa perdio a Daniel. Tan solo el reduerdo de el le traia lagrimas a los ojos. Le dolia, y de forma horrible.

Los guardias se llevaron a Jia, quien gritaba de dolor. Su esposo la miraba con odio, su hija estaba siendo abrazada por Helen Blackthorn, quien se le habia dado permiso de visitar, mientras lloraba descosoladamente.

De algun modo retorcido, Clarissa se sintio increible. Mientras algunos tenian caras sorprendidas, la de Clarissa era pura felicidad.

Daniel seria vengado.

La extraña miro desde lo lejos. Clarissa. La niña angel. La niña a la que expulsaron. La inocente. La Profecia se iba a cumplir, y no podia mas que sentir la fugaz alegria que le rebosaba.

'Un Angel que experimento los sacrilegios injusticias del mundo, y la perdida, derramo lagrimas, un Angel que se volvio oscuro, un libro que contendra su alma. Su verdadero ser.' Decia un verso de la profecia.

La encapuchada se dio la vuelta sonriendo para si misma, y desaparecio en la densa neblina de los bosques perdidos. Su plan se iba a ser realidad.

—El consejo a tomado una decision.—Hablo Robert Ligrhwood. Clarissa observo con cuidado sus alrededores. Aunque seguia intacta, podia sentir el dolor que albergaba en ella. —Clarissa Morgenstern, da una paso adelante.—Hablo Robert con poder en su voz.—Se te devolveran tus marcas a ti, y al Lovelace. Se cumpliran tus peticiones.—Dijo Robert tragando fuertemente al decir la ultima parte.

—¡Oh! , yo no quiero ser lider—dijo.—Solo queria que alguien mas ocupara su lugar alguien justo. Mis condolencia Señor Penhallow, y Aline.—Dijo la pelirroja. Todos la observaron detenidamente. Anthony sonreia de medio lado. Se acerco a Clarissa y la elevo por los aires dandole un beso en la mejilla al bajarla.

—Esta Bien. Entonces creo que el nuevo lider, seria Jonathan Herondale.—Dijo Robert con orgullo en su voz. Ese par: Clary Y Jace eran perfectos. ¡Oh, pobre Robert! No sabia cuanto habia cambiado Clarissa.

Clarissa asintio, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jace. Sonrio de medio lado. La Venganza seria suya.

Hola, ¿Como estan? se me ocurrio una historia nueva, se que sonare patetica pero es de Crepusculo. Aqui el sumary:

Has oido la hsitoria de Caperucita Roja, ¿Cierto? Todos lo hemos echo. Bueno, nunca se dijo su nombre. Y si te dijiera, que yo, Bella Swan so ella.

He vivido cientos de años, en soledad en esta tierra. No soy un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo. Sino algo que se supone debia de estar muerto, extinto.

Una Inmortal.

La Ultima De Ellos.

Yo soy la misteriosa Red Swan.

¿Review?

¡AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS!

¿Quien es Daniel?

¿Que profecia?

¿Quien era la extraña?

¿Creen que Clarissa estara mejor ahora que ha destruido a Jia?

¡GRACIAS POR LEER EN LA VENGANZA DE CLARISSA MORGENSTERN!


	6. C I N C O

O

 **"Promete que me salvaras antes de que mis demonios me consuman" -Unknown.**

Simon observo a su amiga sonreirle a Jace. Sabia el odio puro que tenía ella por el. Aunque Clarissa no lo culpaba por la muerte de Daniel, ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir amada, por haberle echo amarle, y luego romperle.

Clarissa sabia lo que todos pensaban sobre ella; Alguien sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, ella era como cualquiera. Humana, y sentia. Le dolia horrible, pero demasiado recordar el pasado. Ella nunca quiso regresar a Alacante, pero en solo pensar en los niños que quedarian sin madre o padre, decidio ir.

En el fondo ella no era mala, y Simon lo sabia. Solo estaba rota. Su cinismo era la prueba de que sentia; era la prueba de lo que bloqueaba: Los Sentimientos. Y nadie le culpaba. Ella se habia vuelto asi, una coraza. Algo fuerte, pero vacio por dentro. Ella se sentia vacia.

—Sabes, me arrepiento.—Dijo una voz a su lado. Clarissa se giro para encontrarse con Alec.—Lamento lo que te hicimos, mis hermanos y yo, hace siete años.—Dijo. Clarissa podia notar el arrepentimiento en su voz. Pero nada, ni una disculpa, podia volver el tiempo, nada podia regresarle a su Daniel, ni la felicidad y optimismo que la llenaba. Ella se habia vuelto asi. Un monstruo de la noche, oscuro y vengativo. Un caos hermoso.

—Que te arrepientas y te disculpes, no arregla nada, Ligthwood.— Dijo, el veneno claro en su voz. Comenzo a caminar, dejando de lado a Alec, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba llorar, gritar, dejar ir toda su rabia. Pero eso era para debiles. Y ella no queria ser debil. Jamas, nunca volveria a se Clary Fray.

Hasta pensar ese nombre, se le hacia raro. Hace tiempo no pensaba en aquel nombre, el nmbre que contuvo tantas mentiras, un pasado inexistente. Un pasado falso. Su futuro y presente era lo unico cierto.

Salio de la sala de acuerdos, y se sento en las escaleras de piedra. Las mismas donde alguna vez su madre habia llorado por ella. Miro sus manos, ya no eran tan callosas. Ya no eran manos de artista. Ella habia dejado el arte. Y lo habia echo para bien.

—¿Si pudieras corregir un error, cual seria?—Pregunto Clarissa a Jace, quien se sentaba al lado de ella en las escaleras. No se atrevio a verle en la cara.

—Corregiria lo qjue hice siete años atras,—Respondio. De pronto la rabia y la ira se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Que hacia hablando con el maldito como si fueran amigos. Por que se comportaba con tanta nostalgia.

¡Esa no era ella!

Esa no era quien tanto tiempo le costo crear. Necesitaba a esa chica. Se levanto de golpe, para la sorpresa Jace. Se fue caminando con sonrisa de medio lado. Jace habia dicho algo quje alimento su sed de Venganza.

—Robert, mi familia y yo necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos, y sera la casa de Amatis.—Dijo Clarissa con fuerza en su voz. Ella _ERA_ Clarissa Morgenstern, ella era la asesina de Valentine Y Sebastian Morgenstern, ella habia contenido el fuego celsetial, ejn un arma, por primera vez en la historia.

 _Ella era poderosa. Ella era la reina. Ella no se conformaria con ganar la batalla. Ella iba a ganar la guerra._

—¿Familia, cual?—Dijo Robert. Sentia una curiosidad genuina por saber. Observo a Clarissa, se veia mas madura que la chica de 16 que conocio alguna vez. Una chica que habia muerto hace siete años.

—La gente con la que vine. No son amigos, son mi familia. Son lo único que me queda, ademas de mi madre y Luke.— Y entonces Robert Ligthwood, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió empatia, por la chica a la que tanto destruyeron. Sintió admiración y respeto.

—Muy bien.—Dijo, y con eso Clarissa se retiro.

Magnus observo a Clarissa hablar con Alec, y después apartarse bruscamente de el. Se habia intentado disculpar. Magnus sabia que Clarissa los odiaba, ella los odiaba tanto, y en parte los culpaba por la muerte de Daniel. Pero sabia que se culpaba mas a ella misma.

Magnus conocia a Clarisa, y todos sus demonios, las voces que plagaban su cabeza. El dolor infinito que sentia. Cada vez que sacaba su billetera habia una foto de Daniel en ella. De vez en vez se caia en el piso a llorar.

El odiaba verla asi, odiaba ver a la chica que consideraba una hija llorar hasta dormise. El odiaba lo que Jia Penhallow habia creado. Una coraza. Algo que ocultaba. Algo vacio.

Isabelle siempre habia sido observadora. Habia observado como Jace se sentaba al lado de Clarissa. Vio como ella le preguntaba algo. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto la cara a Clarissa, pensaria que es de odio hacia Jace. Sin embargo, Isabelle no era cualquiera. La cara de Clarissa no era de odio, sino de un dolor sin fondo. Uno infinito.

Lamentaba con su alma lo que le habian echo a Clarissa, lamentaba que por ello Clary Fray hubiera 'Muerto' , y Clarissa Morgenstern, hubiese renacido de las cenizas. Las cenizas de un fuego que ardio por el odio. Un fuego que parecia haber acabado con todo.

Isabelle miro la palida piel de Clarissa, antes de lo sucecido era perfecta si mancha alguna. Ahora solo habían cicatrices de lo que alguna vez había estado ahí.

—Chicos, nos vamos. Mañana es un largo dia.—Dijo Clarissa. Ella estaba caminando con los otros cuando una mano, la detuvo.

Era la de la Perra Ligthwood.

—Sueltame.—Gruño Clarissa. Miro a Isabelle—La Perra Ligthwood—Alguna vez habian sido amigas, ahora solo eran conocidas, e Isabelle era una mancha del pasado de Clarissa algo que ella odiaba.

—¡No!—Grito la Ligthwood, mirandoo con intensidad a Clarissa.—Se que sufres, te conozco.—Y esas palbras derramaron la gota del vaso.

Se solto bruscamente del agarre de Isabelle, y exploto.

—¡NO ME CONOCES, NI TU NI TUS MALDITOS HERMANOS, ES SJU CUILPA. ES POR USTEDES Y SUS MALDITAS LEALTADES QUE DANIEL MURIO, NO ME CONOCEN, SOLO CONOCEN A UN MUERTO, A ALGUIEN QUE JAMAS EXISTIO!—Grito Ella soltandose del agarre de Isabelle, echando a correr.

Dejando a Isabelle con la duda, ¿Quien era Daniel?

Rochelle observo el viejo pergamino que contenia la profecia completa. No paraba de leerla, solo un verso faltaba por completarse. Solo uno,y se le revelaria la segunda parte, lo volbio a leer, esta vez en voz alta, como le habian enseñado su madre. Las sabias palabras de su Madre, Elodie Verlac, grabadas en su cabeza: 'Hay veces las respuestas estan al frente de nosotros, y no las vemos.'

 _'Una traicion se dara a Un Angel que experimento los sacrilegios injusticias del mundo, y la perdida, derramo lagrimas, un Angel que se volvio oscuro, un libro que contendra su alma. Su verdadero ser._

 _El caido se levantara, y despertara al angel de un eterno sueño, y solo la unica solucion se encuentra en aquel corazon puro, tentado por tanto sufrimiento. Y solo asi, el Angel de la muerte vendra,_

 _Y el eterno sueño sera vencido'_

Rochelle miro el papel en su mano. Solo le faltaba encontrar al caido. Los pequeños cazadores solo habian ganado una batalla, no la guerra.

La parte mas peligrosa del juego solo acababa de comenzar.

 **¡DOBLE EN UN DIA!**

 **De todas mis lectoras, mi favorita es...**

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **¡Jonathaclary!**

 **Tu review me inspiro, este Cap esta dedicado a ti.**

 **AHORA LASSSSSSSSSSS PREGUNTAS, DIRIGIDAS POR EL GUAPO SEBASTIAN MORGENSTERN**

 **Sebastian: ¡Gracias, Ellison! Entonces ¿Como estan todas estas Zhenshuales,lectoras?**

 **Publico: Bien.**

 **Sebastian: La primera pregunta es: ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES DANIEL? Me matas Ellison yo quiero saber, *Carita de perrito triste***

 **Ellison: Nope. Adivinen.**

 **Sebastian: Bien *Masculla y frunce el ceño* ¿De que batalla hablaba, Rochelle?**

 **Ellison: Bueno, la eterna batalla.**

 **Sebastian: ¿Quien es Rochelle?**

 **Ellison: Pronto lo sabran.**

 **Sebastian: *Frunce el ceño y lee la pregunta* ¿Quien quiere mi ropa interior? Un segundo *Cara de 'OH oh'***

 **Fangirls: *Lo persiguen***

 **Ellison: E-eso e-es- t-to-todo a-ami-amigos *Imita a Porky***

 **Ellison Fuera, BESOS**

 **!WOW! ESTE ES ¡EL CAPITULO MASSS LARGO!**


	7. S E I S

S E I S

La vida es un tablero de ajedrez, Dios y el Diablo son los jugadores, y nosotros sus peones.- C.P

La oscuridad que plagaba en los sueños de Clarissa era relajante. La libraba de cada doloroso recuerdo de los pasados siete años. Recuerdos de cosas que le habian echo fuerte. La persona que debia ser. Fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miro su alrededores. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la debil luz de luna que se colaba tras las ventanas de la habitacion, y la fria brisa de la oscura noche que llegaba a ella.

Sintio un sudor frio en su espalda, se dirigio a la ventana, observo las diminutas luces—Que parecian diamantes.—Si las cosas no hubieran sido de aquella forma, tal vez, ella y Jace estarian viviendo en su propia casa, y aquella casa formaria parte del grupo de luces.

Pero claro. La vida, tenia sus juegos. Tenia sus giros y planes, como un tablero de ajedrez. Esa era la metafora: La vida es un tablero de ajedrez, Dios y el Diablo son los jugadores, y nosotros sus peones. Teniamos libre albedrio, pero tambien eramos capaces de ser tentados, era juego justo, pero teniamos nuestras debilidades.

—Bonita Noche, ¿Eh?—Pregunto una voz atras de Ella. Anthony. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en el paisaje frente a ellos, su cabello estaba revuelto.

—Lo es.—Le respondio admirando las luces. Se acordo despues de la ultima batalla contra Valentine. Los fuegos artificiales, y las dulces mentiras. Respiro hondo, y las primeras lagrimas brotaron de sjus ojos, convirtiendose en sollozos profundos llenos de perdida y dolor. Anthony le cogio en brazos y la confortaba.

Los recuerdos eran lo unico que no se iba. Se quedaban como pequeños retazos, se convertian en Demonios que te perseguian sin darte descanso alguno. Miró a Anthony con ojos tristes, limpiandose las lagrimas y colocando su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias.—Su voz duras penas se oia, era un pequeño hilillo. Tan debil que se podia romper.

Anthony observo, se perdio en las esmeraldas de sus ojos, siempre tan tristes. Sabia lo que su amiga habia pasado. La muerte de Daniel. Daniel... Recordo como estaba Clarissa despues de perderlo. Ya no tenia ganas de vivir, ni de soñar. El intento todo para devolverle algo de vida. Y lo logro, dandole una computadora, donde escribio sus sentimientos, donde se desvelo vovlviendo a la vida. Sin embargo, aunque hubiese funcionado ella misma se aislo de la gente menos de el, Simon, Magnus, y los niños. A Clarissa le encantaban los niños, donaba a diferentes organizaciones de niños. Pero nadie lo sabia. La gente le creia que era un monstruo sin corazon. Y ¿Quien era ella, para no complacerlos?

Sin embargo, nadie podia saberlo. Nadie la conocia. No podia permitirlo. Tenia que ser fuerte. Nada de amable con otros. Siempre fuerte en sus decisiones.

Habian reado un monstruo, un demonio. Y la habian destruido. La habian convertido en lo que nunca deseo ser, pero ahora habia decidido ser. Un monstruo. Algo que le salvaria de sentir. De sentir dolor. Algo que le salvaba de la soledad.

Isabelle Ligthwood, estaba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos. Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. Una tras otra, cada pregunta acorralada en un callejon sin salida. ¿Quien demonios era Daniel? ¿Por que Clarissa lo queria tanto? ¿Que era Daniel para Clarissa?

Una tras otra llegaban. Pero sin embargo su cerebro no encontraba la respuesta. Miro a su hermano adoptivo, sabia que el se sentia culpable. ¡Demonios! Sabia que Jace la extrañaba, la seguia Amando. Sin embargo, es Daniel, podia causar que ella no lo amara. De pronto Daniel, habia sido su amante... o pero es su esposo.

Magnus observo a Anthony abrazando a Clarissa. Ese par era tal para cual. Los dos rotos y solitarios, pero amables y apasionados. Los dos ocultaban su dolor. Las pesadillas que invadian sus cabezas. Magnus muchas veces recordaba levantarse a consolar a Clarissa. La pequeña peljirroja rodavia herida por el pasado, no podia dormir bien, pesadillas, voces, imagenes, recuerdos, siempre plagando su cabeza. Desde lo de Daniel, Clarissa se habia vuelto mas fria y distante. Solo pocos podian entrar a la burbuja de soledad que habia creado. Se acordo de como una vez le advirtio: "Tu madre huia de los cazadores de sombras por alguna razon."

Y aunque ella no le hubiera echo caso, el le compadecio, y se unio a su causa. La lealtad de la chica le habia parecido grande, y admirable, se unio a ella sin saber que se enamoraria de uno de ellos. Alec habia sido marivilloso, habia sido todo lo que el jamas habia tenido. Recordo su primera cita con Alec, el rubor de sus mejillas...

En el alma le dolia tratar a Alec de tal forma, pero Jocelyn le habia pedido que cuidara a Clary. En cierto modo, compadecia a Jia. Sabia lo que era perder el amor, y jamas recuperarlo. Gracias a aquello, se decidio. Alec Ligthwood merecia otra oportunidad. Y el se la iba a dar.

Sentada viendo el amanecer, estaba Clarissa. Su cerebro lleno de confusion, de preguntas... "Cuando te confundas, has una lista mental, asi sabras quien eres, y no te perderas. " Clarissa recordaba aquellas palabras salir de los labios de su madre.

—Mi nombre es Clary Fray tengo 23,—Comenzo para si misma.—No, yo soy Clarissa Morgenstern, fui exiliada, causante de la muerte de Valentine y Sebastian Morgenstern...— Dijo.

—Esa no eres tu...—Dijo una voz detras de ella. Isabelle Lightwood. Cansada de pelear, de vengarse, de gritar, de sufrir, Clarissa dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos.

—No me conoces, Iz...—Dijo con un hilillo de voz. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, cargados de curiosidad y lagrimas no derramadas observaban a Isabelle.

—Solia hacerlo, Clary. Eras dulce, y te preocupabas por los demas. Luchabas por lo que creias. Y de pronto, te volvemos a ver... Y eres... un mounstruo. Dices que no sientes pero en el fondo deseas llorar, dejanos ayudarte, dejanos salvarte.—Dijo con severidad y una pisca de suavidad en su tono.

—No. Clary era debil, Clarissa es fuerte.— se nego la pelirroja. El nombre Clary le era extraño en su boca. Años que no lo decia pero lo pensaba.

—¡Despierta Clary! La Debil es Clarissa, ella es la que se oculta tras todo tu sentimiento, Clarisssa Morgenstern es tu estupida venganza, Pero Yo, ¡Yo! Te conozco, conozco a la chica fuerte, amable dulce. Conozco a Clary Fray.— Declaro Isabelle, y se retiro. Clarissa penso en las palabras de Isabelle. Y de pronto algo le golpeo. Si queria salvar a Alicante de la perdicion, ella debia ser quien solia ser, y para poder avanzar, necesitaba olvidar.

No esta editado, espero que les guste. :)


	8. S E G U N D A P A R T E

A

'Redencion'

"Entonces comparto tu pena, permíteme este triste alivio

¡Ah, más que compartirlo, dame todo tu dolor!"

-Alexander Pope, Eloísa a Abelardo.


	9. S I E T E

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Johnataclary.

"La tración nunca prospera ¿cuál será la razón? Porque, si prospera, nadie osa llamarla traición."

-Sir John Harrington.

Se miro al espejo, cargaba las viejas ropas que alguna vez la representaban como persona. La ropa que representaba quien solia ser. Clary Fray.

—Wow...Clarissa, por que esa ropa de niñita.—Dijo la conocida voz dentro de su cabeza, la voz llena de bjurla y rencor que le recordaba todos los dias de la infinita tracion que habian armado contra ella, la perdida de Daniel, El dolor que sintio cuando murio en sus brazos, la voz que nunca le dejaria en paz. Su mayor demonio. Clarissa Morgenstern.

—No, tu solo eres parte de mi imaginacion,¡Sal de mi cabeza!—Exclamo cogiendo su cabeza entre las manos. —Esta es la unica forma para qjue Daniel descanse en paz...—Dijo en un hilillo de voz.

—¡Te equivocas! La unica forma de que Daniel descanse en paz es la Venganza, niñita ingenua. Despierta de una buena vez.—Espeto la voz en su cabeza. Clary cogio su cabeza en manos de nuevo, callo al piso en sollozos descontrolados, espasmo qjue sacudian su cuerpecito. Sus cabellos del color del fuego desparramados, mientras las agrias y deseadas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Hay veces, merecemos llorar, y dejar todo el dolor afuera. Pero eso no era lo que Clarissa creia, habian pasado años desde que se tiraba al piso a desahogarse, Clarissa, aquella parte de ella, con sed de venganza incontrolable no se lo permitia.

Un demonio deja de ser un demonio cuando lo enfrentas, y ella tenia que enfrentar a los suyos, dejar ir a Daniel, ayudar a la ciudad de Alacante, perdonar a los hermanos Lighjtwood y a Jace, Tenia que darle vuelta a la pagina.

Daniel iba a descansar en paz. Clarissa se iria, Clary volveria,

Y ella dejaria todo de lado. Cuando todo esto terminara, ella se iria lejos. Lejos de todo el dolor.

Jace Herondale, jamas se imagino lo que veria al entrar al cuarto de Clarissa. Jamas penso que la encontraria llorando desconsoladamente, gritando el nombre de un Tal 'Daniel'. Se acerco a ella, se sento en el piso, levanto su cabeza y la coloco en su regazo, comenzo a jjugar con sus cabellos zanahoria, y a susurrar palabras de aliento. A consolarla.

Sin embargo, su mente no paraba de preguntar, ¿Quien Era Daniel? y ¿Por que Clarissa lloraba por el?

Le consolo mientras lloraba. Le decia que todo iria bien, que no se preocupara. No pudo evitar notar que Clarissa estaba vestida como su Clary.

Clary se levanto para ver a quien le consolaba, Jace. Le miro en los ojos. Sabia que el se merecia la verdad, despues de consolarle mientras lloraba en sus brazos, y no cuestionarla, el merecia la verdad.

—Daniel era...—Comenzo Clarissa.

En lo lejos, Rochelle Verlac observaba en las prisiones de Alacante a Jia Penhallow, pobre mujer. Habia sido el jueguete de Tomas, el titere que se utilizo para poner el plan en marcha. Habia sido el jueguete de todos.

Una sonrisa de burla se asomo en su rostro. Pobres cazadores, mientras pensaban que habian ganado hace siete años atras, tan solo habian alimentado un fuego. Este era el comienzo de una batalla mas grande, el comienzo de otra de las guerras del bien y el mal. Otra de las batallas entre el cielo y el infierno.

Y la profecia estaba mas cerca de ser cumplida.

El fin se acercaba. Y tenian que escoger entre los bandos.

Alexander Ligthwood. Solo pensar en el nombre de cierto cazador, erizaba los brillantes cabellos de Magnus Bane.

Se acerco detras del cazador con una sonrisa amplia. —Alec.—Llamo El brujo sonriente, observando como el cazador daba la vuelta y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. De una Magnus junto sus labios con los de el.

Al principio se notaba la sorpresa del Cazador, luego se acostumbro al inesperado beso.

—Wow...—Dijo entre un suspiros despues de romper el beso. —Eso fue..—Dijo en un balbuceo nervioso el Ligthwood.

—Eso es un si. Una oportunidad mas, y una esperanza.—Hablo el brujo sonriente.

Alec se abalanzo de alegria a los brazos de Magnus sonriente.

Y este le recibio en brazos abiertos.

Simon Lewis observo de lo lejos a Isabelle mientras entrenaba, no habia palabra alguna para lo que sentia al observarle. Deseaba darle otra oportunidad, pero estaba el hecho de que hacerlo seria una tración muy grande a su amiga.

Pero, el merecia ser feliz.

—¡Simon! Por el Angel me asustaste.—Exclamo la Lightwood, al sentir al mundano atras de ella. Su rostro se Ilumino, y de repente sus labios estaban conectados con los de ella, el beso parecia transmitir todo, por que Izzy le devolvia el beso con la misma pasion.

—¿Que haces aqui?—Hablo Anthony a la chica atras suyo. Limpio su cuchillo de serafin, mientras sentia la presencia de la extraña.

—¿Que no puedo venir a visitarte, Hermanito?—Dijo la extraña en tono de burla. Una carcajada broto de su garganta, sus cabellos se movian con gracia.

—Sabes muy bien por que no puedes estar aqui.—Espeto, su voz llena de enojo ante le burla de su hermana.

—Sabes, estoy cansada del mismo juego. En fin, solo he venido a darte una noticia, El momento se acerca, el reloj avanza.— Dijo ella. Miro al chico, a su propio hermano con diversion. Pobre iluso.

—¡Sabes que ella no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra!—Grito Anthony con furia en su voz, los puños apretados y la boca en una fina linea.—Dejala en paz. Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado.—Dijo mas calmado, pero la misma rabia irradiando de su voz.

—Pobre Iluso, te has enamorado de tu mision, sabes muy bien que entre ustedes nada pasara, su corazon todavia le pertenece al Herondale, eres tan ingenuo mi querido hermano, hay que elegir un lado y pronto, y en el lado que ella quede, ese sera el lado vencedor, no me hagas repetirlo. Ella, tiene que unirse a nuestro lado. ¡No dejes que la muerte de Daniel se en vano!—Exclamo al final la extraña con una sonrisa cinica. Despues de mencionar aquellas palabras, se encontraba en contra la pared sostenida del cuello, quedando cara a cara con su hermano.

—No te atrevas a mecionar el nombre de el. El era una alma inocente.—Espeto con furia, no le importaba que fuera su hermana. Ella no mencionaria, articularia el nombre de un alma tan pura como la de Daniel.

—Hay por favor, como si fueras inocente hermanito, despues de todo, tu lo mataste.— Escupio divertida.

Anthony apreto su cuello con mas fuerza, sus ojos estaban oscuros, su mirada llena de furia, y dolor. Dolor por que sabia que era verdad. El habia matado a Daniel.

—Eso fue antes de saber, para que era todo, eso era antes de saber la inocencia de Clarissa, eso era para ¡Protegerte Rochelle! Y terminaste siendo una maldita traidora.—Dijo con furia.

—Hermanito, aunque me guste verte, mi señor me llama, pero Recuerda Sebastian, Recuerdalo muy bien Sebastian Verlac, El tiempo se acaba, y cuando lo haga, todo saldra a la luz. Esto ya no es un juego de Angeles, no. Esto es la verdadera batalla.—Y con eso Rochelle Verlac, desaparecio en el aire.

Las palabras de Rochelle hicieron peso sobre el, hicieron que se sintiera atrapado, un peso en el pecho. Sus pecados serian revelados, sus miedos mas profundos se cumplirian.

Sus demonios mas oscuros saldrian a la luz.

Ta-Da! Ya saben masa acerca de la muerte de Daniel. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quien esta listo para saber la verdad?

Cuantos Años creen que tengo.

Dejen sus reviews, por fa.


	10. O C H O

Dedicado a The-Queen-Natsuda.

 _"Lo dificil de perdonar, esta en la razon de que no te perdonas a ti mismo, por que si no te perdonas a ti mismo, ¿Quien va perdonarte?"-C.P_

—Daniel era...—comenzo Clarissa, con pequeñas lagrimas rodando por su mejillas.—Daniel era un niño muy dulce, inocente, lleno de esperanza...—Dijo su voz llena de melancolia.

Jace sintió un nudo en la garganta...¿Daniel, era un hijo suyo? ¿Habia tenido un hijo?

—Conocí a Daniel unas semanas despues de rondar por las calles, unas semanas despues de ser expulsada.—Explico, su voz era un hilillo, sin embargo aparentaba ser fuerte. Al articular esas palabras, Jace se relajo visiblimente.—Todavia recuerdo como se acerco a mi mientras yo lloraba en el frio piso, como compartio su unica manta conmigo. Tan solo tenia siete añitos. Y parecia tan maduro. Me pregunto quien era, por que lloraba, yo lo mire, ¿como un niño tan pequeño?, estaba tan solo, asi que le pregunte por sus padres, el me dijo que estaban muertos—Dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Me conto como le habian mandado a cientos de hogares adoptivos, como en cada uno lo regresaban y como lo habian mandado a su ultimo hogar adoptivo le habian abusado, y que habia decidido escapar. Era una vida muy dura para un niñito de siete. Asi que me dio un proposito en la vida. Me habia dado algo por que vivir, le coloque en mi regazo y dormi esa noche en la esquina con el en mis brazos, luego comence a trabajar en una cafeteria, alquile un viejo apartamento, y lleve a Daniel a vivir conmigo. El era como mi propio hijo, lo amaba como tal. Meses mas tarde, Magnus me encontro con un Simon lleno de recuerdos, y me ayudo a tener una vida mejor, comence a escribir, y de repente me encontraba siendo una autora Best-Seller, conoci a Anthony, y tenia a Daniel mi vida parecia volver a la normalidad ...pero luego todo eso cambio...—Su voz se volvio oscura.

—Cuando asesinaron a Daniel por envenenamiento. Cuando Daniel murio, mi vida era un agujero negro. Habia perdido mi centro, mi sol, mi razon de vida, mi todo. Pero Anthony me ayudo a superarlo, me saco de mi oscuridad, a volver a ser yo. Sin embargo, nunca volvi a ser Clary Fray. En ese momento, el momento en el que Daniel murio me habia vuelto Clarissa Morgenstern. Y me habia prometido jamas volver a ser debil...pero luego todo eso cambio cuando ustedes entraron de nuevo a mi vida...—Termino y su voz era de tristeza, y su sonrisa de Melancolia.

Jace la observo. Jamas penso en lo que sus acciones habian causado. Jamas penso como sus acciones afectarian a Clarissa, y diablos, que se arrepentia.

—¡No!—Grito exasperado Sebastian Verlac, o Anthony golpeando la pared en la que habia sostenido a su hermana del cuello. Dirigio la mirada al ardor que sentia en sus nudillos, se habia raspado, se podia ver un poco de sangre en ellos.

'Rayos,' Maldijo mentalmente. Camino hacia las gazas que habian, en los cajones. Saco una y la enrollo en sus nudillos, claro despues de haberlo desinfectado con el alcohol. Un sentimiento de panico entro en su sistema. Se sento sabiendo que el fin estaba cerca.

Todo se iba abajo. Ya se podia imaginar el rostro de decepcion de Clarissa, el odio hirviente, que ella sentiria por el. Diablos, que si. Clarissa lo iba a odiar, lo mismo que el se odiaba a si mismo. Mucho.

Por mas que el deseara ser bueno.. o al menos tener la oportunidad de serlo o escoger siquiera que ser; El jama podria, el jamas tuvo la oportunidad, nunca pudo escoger. Y el estuvo bien con eso, pero luego desperto. Despertó y se dio de cuenta de su error. De lo que habia echo, que esto no era lo que el queria, el queria mas. El queria ser feliz. Pero, en las historias siempre hay un pero; Y en la suya existieron muchos, La traicion de su hermana, la muerte de Daniel, todos los sacrilegios que habia cometido contra el mundo.

Y era tantas aquellas razones, aquellos peros; que el Jamas podria ser bueno, el jamas podria dejar el pasado atras. Nunca. Y lo peor, lo mas horrible de todo, era que se habia enamorado. Y jamas podria estar con ella, por que ella jamas le perdonaria el hecho de que el hubiese matado a alguien tan importante para ella. Daniel.

Su unico deseo era ser perdonado. Pero hay veces, todo lo que deseamos, puede jamas ser concedido.

—Mi señor, he vuelto.—Hablo Rochelle al angel de alas negras, bordeadas con oro, quien miraba hacia abajo en la pequeña esfera, una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—Tu lealtad, tu respeto hacia a mi, es algo fascinate. Despues de todo, yo no podria pensar algo asi de alguien que, bueno seamos sinceros, viene del cielo, pero me doy cuenta que tu corazon esta podrido, esta dañado como el mio. Tu vives de la miseria de otros, especificamente de la de tu propio hermano,—Dijo el angel de alas negras mientras le observaba, su pequeño jugeuete. Tan solo sabe acerca de la punta del iceberg, no sabe lo que le esperaba al mundo, no sabe que el no era capaz de amarle.

Toco la barbilla de la joven con las puntas de los dedos, tentativamente. La joven dio un suspiro, los dedos estaban frios.

—Espere mas de mi, mi querido señor Lucifer.—Dijo la joven y se sento en las sillas, esperando la siguiente orden de ataque.

En un juego, en el que se concursa por el gran trono, ella queria ser reina, y haria todo por tener el poder.

Todo.

—Ahora conoces mi verdad. Ahora conoces lo que termino de destruirme. Ahora sabes todo. No quiero tu pena, ni arrepentimiento, quiero ganar esta batalla. Quiero que todos sepan que aquel dia, siete años atras, nunca fue mi final, si no mi comienzo, Asi que Consul Herondale, convoca una reunion de toda la Clave. Tenemos una guerra que planear.—Hablo Clary decidida, levantandose de el regazo de Jace.

Se dirigio al baño, limpio su cara, la cual estaba embarrada de lagrímas. Se miro al espejo. Por un momento creyo ver su reflejo.—Clarissa—Reirse de ella. Sacudio su cabeza, con rapidez, se echo agua en su cara. Miro hacia su reflejo de nuevo. Este le guiño un ojo. 'Oficialmente, he perdido la cabeza.' Penso.

Salio del cuarto de baño, se dirigio donde Jace. Su desicion estaba tomada. Si queria salvar Alacante, no podia tener mas rencor.

Se dirigio donde Jace, quien le observo, la misma pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Cuando se habia vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Que habia pasado con su tristeza? Cosas que talvez jamas sabria.

Pues nunca conoces bien a las personas. Ni siquiera a aquellas, que crees conocer.

El habia tomado un descision. Anthony habia tomado una desicion apenas oyo acerca de la reunion convocada por el Consúl Herondale. Algo habia aprendido, Si queria el perdon de Clarissa, se lo iba a ganar, iba a luchar por sus deseos, por sus creencias.

Sebastian Verlac, iba a confesar sus pecados. Iba a confesar sus verdades ante el mundo, pues de algo estaba seguro, le habia dicho mil mentiras, mas tan solo una verdad. Y de por si las verdades eran crueles, las que el iba a confesar, eran dolorosas.

Y el tenia que seguir adelante, el iba a luchar por la verdad, el iba aluchar contra sus demonios y su pasado. Sebastian Verlac iba a volver, Anthony iba a confesar, el iba a hacer lo que siempre tuvo que hacer, lo que deseo despues de despertar, despues de darse cuenta de lo que era verdad.

El se iba a perdonar a si mismo.

Izzy y Simon se dirigieron a la sala de acuerdos, tomados de las manos, sus caras iluminadas por grandes sonrisas, y aunque fuera algo increible, un pequeño rubor rojo—El cual representaba alegria.—En el rostro de Izzy.

Atras de ellos, se encontraban Magnus y Alec, quienes iban abrazados, la bonita pareja enseñandole al mundo, que no importase que, el amor podia resistir, el perdon era poderoso, y que admitir tus verdades al universo, dejar todo el dolor atras ayudaba.

Una sonrisa se postro en el rostro de Magnus, al ver a Clary, si Clary. No Clarissa en la sala de acuerdos. El habia escuchado la conversacion que ella y Iz, tuvieron, y no podia mas que sentirse orgulloso. Clary estaba dejando todo atras.

Mas que todo a Clarissa.

Jocelyn Graymark, sostenia a una bebe de mejillas sonrosadas, sus cabellos eran como los de Luke, y sus ojos verdes como los de ella. La bebe, de nombre Amatis, en honor a la difunta hermana de Luke, balbuceaba emocionada palabras como, Hermana, Clary; que sonaba como Lalry, y Viene. Se balenceaba emocionada, Jocelyn no podia sino sonreir a la pequeña bebita. La emocion que una niña de un año era demasiada.

Entro en la sala, su esposo atras de ella, dejo a la niña en el piso, Amatis, salio corriendo hacia su hermana, bueno, tan rapido como una niña de un año, quien tenia una muy buena memoria, podia correr, se pego a los pies de su hermana, Clary miro para abajo, le recogio emocionada, su madre y Luke estaban aqui.

Balanceo a la infante en sus manos, y le hizo caras locas, las risitas de la infante eran todo para ella, le parecian fascinantes. Jocelyn observaba a sus dos niñas, sus dos hijas reir, y divertirse. No pudo evitar sentirse como una madre orgullosa.

Y lo estaba, estaba orgullosa que su hija dejara el pasado atras.

Espero que les haya gustado, este es el cap mas largo. Espero que les guste. Tambien espero que esten satisfechas con lo de Daniel.

Al fin saben toda la historia.

Pero, sabran que hay mas.

¡AHORA! ¿Que piensan acerca de lo de Daniel?

Y ¿Antony?

Con lo de mi edad, yo tengo trece, aunque gracias por pensar que tenia 16. Me hace pensar que mi nivel de escritura esta bien. ¡Gracias!


	11. N U E V E

E

Anthony Lovelace solo habia sido un espejismo, alguien que jamas existió, alguien creado para destruir a otros, sin embargo; Sebastian Verlac si habia existido, Sebastian Verlac era un angel en tierra, despues de ser creido muerto, por Johnathan Morgenstern, depues de que su nombre hubese sido arrastrado por la suciedad, despues de que su querida Tia, a quen consideradaba una madre sufririera. Despues de todo aquello, Sebastian Verlac estaba decidido a confesar sus mas oscuros pecados, y secretos, estaba dispuesto a disculparse.

Sebastian camino hacia la sala del consejo, sus cabellos castaños oscuros, ya no claros, sin el glamour, estaban desordenados, sus musculos estaban tensos; si bien deseaba hacer esto, tambien se sentia asustado, y nervioso.

Tomó un breve respiro y continuo su camino hacia la sala de acuerdos. La ciudad de Alacante se encontraba sumida en un silencio que parecia eterno. Sebastian froto sus palmas,— las cuales estaban sudadas—una contra la otra, mientras se preparaba para decirlo todo.

Cuando entro a la sala de acuerdo, sus respiraciones se aumentaron de repente, de forma nerviosa. Miro a todos en la habitacion. Todas aquellas caras que alguna vez haba observado tan inocentes, no llenas de pena y dolor. Las acciones de Johnathan Morgenstern aun los perseguian. Sus acciones habian dejado marcas permanentes en la vida de todos.

Aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, y miro a Clarissa, se veia como la vieja Clary, eso le habia recomfortado un poco. Vio como ella levantaba a la infante en sus brazos. Sintio un agudo dolor en su pecho.

—Tengo algo que decir, algo que confesar.—Hablo suavemente, su voz contenia todo el miedo posible.—Les he dicho mil mentiras, y solo una verdad. Y es momento de que el mundo sepa la verdad.—Continuo y tomo un breve respiro. En el momento que habia articulado aquellas palabras, sabia que no habia vuelta atras. Nunca mas.

—Tengo algo que decir, algo que confesar.—Hablo suavemente, su voz contenia todo el miedo posible.—Les he dicho mil mentiras, y solo una verdad. Y es momento de que el mundo sepa la verdad.—Clary observo como aquellas palabras dejaban la boca de Anthony.

No pudo evitar, aquel sentimiento tan familiar y a la vez distante que sintio siete años atras cuando se le reveló un mundo lleno de; Tanto oscuridad, como luz, Horror, como belleza, Mentiras como Verdades. Un mundo completamente diferente al suyo.

Tomando un breve respiro, Clary, quien tenia a la pequeña Amatis en los brazos miro a Anthony, y se pregunto: "—¿Es que todo este tiempo due un lobo con piel de oveja?.—" Miles de preguntas como esa acechaban su mente. Mordio su labio con fuerza suficiente para atraer sangre.

Traición. Una sola palabra traia un monton de dolor en su corazon, recuerdos que odiaba. Hubo un tiempo en que todo habia sido perfecto. Todo habia parecido un cuento de hadas, pero lo que no sabia, era que los cuentos de hadas solo eran una trampa, una trampa para que los niños pequeños tuvieran esperanza. Una esperanza que terminaria destruyendolos.

Despues de todo, todos estamos echos un desastre, todos estamos rotos, en un mundo bello, donde solo existe caos.

—Lo lamento mucho Clarissa, yo te he mentido, te he traicionado en formas horribles pensado que hacia lo correcto, ocultandote la verdad, a ti, y a todos. Mi nombre no es Anthony lovelace...—Hablo Anthony, o la persona que solia llamar por ese nombre. Otro mentiroso. Otra perona que le mentia.

Es que acaso ella tenia un letrero invisible que decia; Mientanme, traicioneme, igual no me importa. Pues lo unico que la gente le daba eran traiciones. Donde habia quedado las esperanzas, los amigos, el amor...

Todo eso habia desaparecido el dia en que vio los ojos, tan familiares, parecidos a los de un leon, los ojos de Jace. Y ahora se arrepentia de jamas haberse quedado con su madre, se arrepentia demasiado.

Talvez todo hubiera sido distinto, tal vez ella jamas sufrido ese momento. Y en ese instante, el corazon de Clary se rompio mas de lo que estaba, y la oscuridad comenzo a avanzar hacia ella. Todos eran traidores, todos de lastimaban. Sintio un odio profundo, y una sola lagrima broto de sus ojos, rodando lentamente de su mejilla, cayendo al piso. Encima del dibujo de la runa, que alguna vez ella habia creado con la esperanza de un mundo mejor. La runa de Alianza.

Su tristeza fue rapidamente reempalzada por un odio profundo, era tarde las voces en su cabeza habian ganado. Todos eran unos Malditos. Todos. Y la unica forma de ganar, y de sobrevivir, era siendo la mas maldita de todos.

—Soy Sebastian Verlac, jamas mori, fingi mi muerte despues de que Johnathan Morgentsern me atacara, soy un Angel en tierra, un angel que no escogio un bando el dia de la caida de Lucifer. Fui parte de las filas de Lucifer, cegado por el odio y las mentiras en este mundo, luego lo deje.—Comenzo.

—Sin, embargo, Lucifer, encontro una forma de utilizarme, al darse cuenta de que Clarissa, una de las almas mas intrigantes, un alma que resemblaba demasiado a la de un angel, el alma que ayudaria a sacarlo de su prision, su bello infierno.—continuo.

—Capturo a mi hermana, y me ofrecio un trato, y me mintio, me dijo que destruyera a Clarissa, fingiendo ser su amigo, a cambio de mi hermana. Me habia contado horribles cosas sobre ella. Sin embargo, todo habia sido una mentira. Mi hermana era parte de las filas de Lucifer, su mano derecha. Hice algo imperdonable, asesine a Daniel. Y luego me enamore de Clarissa.—Y con esas simples palabras el mundo de Clarissa se derrumbo.

—¡Eres un maldito! Te detesto tanto, pero ahora no hay tiempo para estas estupideces. Hablanos sobre los ataques.— Dijo con odio y veneno en su voz. Clarissa queria saltarle encima y dejarlo inconsiente a punta de golpes. Pero necesitaba sus respuestas, luego podria darle la paliza de su vida, y dejarlo sin dia del padre.

Cerro la puerta a sus sentimientos, lista para escuchar mas mentiras siendo reveladas, y dolor en su alma.

—Eran una trampa, algo para atraer a Clarissa, y terminar de romperla. Algo para destruirla. Para terminar lo que empeze y me negue a terminar.—Hablo Anthony. Sintio como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, al ver la expresion de Clarissa, miro a sus ojos, y se dio de cuenta, que ella habia cerrado la puerta a su corazon.

—Para que supieran que deben escoger un lado, el cielo o el infierno.—Dijo Anthony, sonrio tristemente y desaparecio.

Clarissa corrio, necesitaba gritar y llorar, dejar todo atras. Cayo al suelo del bosque de suicidios de Idris, y rompio a llorar. Se sentia debil, lo unico que hacia ultimamente era llorar, y ser debil. Ella no queria ser debil, y sin embargo, lo era. Y nunca pararia de serlo.

Brazos encircularon su cintura, mientras la oscuridad la cegaba y la dejase inconsiente, en brazos desconocidos, viendo por ultima vez, hermosas alas doradas como la gloria y el oro; y una sonrisa traviesa.

Por que como un mentiroso, siempre es un mentiros, y un traidor siempre sera eso, los debiles siempre son debiles.

Lucifer observaba desde su prision como el mundo de los cazadores se derrummbaba, una sonrisa de burla se curvo en sus labiois, todos eran sus pequeños titeres, cada cuerda que movia, los heria cada vez mas, y Anthony, habia finalmente confesado.

Pudo ver como la oscuridad y el odio consumian cada vez mas el corazon de Clarissa, el cielo no podria ganar esta batalla. Esta vez, el venceria a Migel, y a todos sus hermanos arcangeles.

Despues de todo, tenia a Mefisto de su lado, y a Lilith, a todos los demonios mayores, y de pronto hasta los nephilim.

El sabia lo que sentia Clarissa, los Angeles, Dios, todos aquellos, que dicen ser buenos, dejaban que estos horrores pasaran, casi como si no les importara en lo mas minimo. Sabia que la fe de Clarissa se debilitba, y ella le ayudaria a salir de su prision, su bello infierno.

Sabia el odio que el puro corazon de Clarissa, seriá consumido por. Pues tarde o temprano, el odio nos consumia a todos.

No importase que.

Holiwis, perdonen que no he actualizado, es que el cole y todo se me ha vuelto mucho y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir pero no se preocupen que yo continuo ;)))


	12. D I E Z

"Así como un artista puede crear, también puede destruir, yn tu me creaste, fuiste mi artista, pero al final me destruiste" —Yo.

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que le rodeaba. El corazón de Clarissa se detuvo por un segundo. De repente, su reflejo apareció. Se observo a sí misma, a través del espejo. Era ella misma, o bueno, quien solía ser. Sus cabellos rojos flameantes y sedosos, que asemejaban al fuego enmarcaban su pálido rostro, sus esmeraldas verdes ´por ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, se mostraba totalmente sola y derrotada ante el mundo en aquel reflejo de sí misma que le asustaba. Miro a sus alrededores, quitando la atención del espejo que parecía ser lo único en la habitación. Todo seguía oscuro y negro, solo aquel espejo, que raramente, aunque todo estuviese oscuro, este mostraba solo su reflejo—O, bueno lo que parecía serlo. Aunque sus cabellos ya no eran así desde hacia tiempo, y sus ojos no mostraban debilidad alguna.

—Mira el espejo de nuevo. —Una voz hablo de la nada. —Hazlo, y dime que ves. —. La piel de Clarissa se erizo. Tomando un respiro se volvió a fijar en el espejo. La misma imagen seguía, la chica de los cabellos flameantes, el rostro pálido y los ojos de una persona sin vida alguna.

— ¿Qué ves? —Pregunto la voz. Clarissa mordió su labre, sin respuesta alguna, solo sus ojos clavados en aquel fantasmagórico reflejo de sí misma. Aquella imagen no podía ser cierta. ¿O tal vez si?, no lo sabía. Se sentía confundida.

Titubeo. —A mi misma—Replico, miro a sus pies. Volvió a abrir la boca, pero no podía formular las palabras que quería decir. Una mente llena de palabras no dichas, y una boca cerrada. Ese dicho podía apegarse a ella bastante. —Pero de otra forma. —Logró añadir.

—Débil, ¿cierto? —Preguntó la voz. Clarissa solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no estaba segura la voz podía verla, pero hasta el momento, esa era la única reacción que le podía brindar a la voz, que tanto le cuestionaba.

Mordió su labio inferior de nuevo. No podía más que sentirse débil, y estúpida. Jamás se había sentido indefensa y solitaria tal vez porque desde siempre se había hecho la fuerte, tal vez porque nunca se dio la oportunidad de llorar y gritar, si no, solo permanecer fuerte, y dar apoyo a los demás.

Solo hubo una vez en su vida en la que se dejo llorar de dolor. La muerte de Daniel. Su precioso niño inocente a quien amó, y cuidó, hasta que Sebastián se lo arrebato de las manos, dándole una muerte sin adiós.

¿Por qué?

Solo aquellas palabras podían comenzar el sinfín de preguntas arremolinadas en su cabecilla, olvidándose completamente de la voz que requería respuesta. La voz que plagaría su cabeza de ahora en adelante.

—Si. —Dijo entonces con un breve suspiro. —Débil, y…—Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sola.

La voz murmuraba una bella canción, y una brisa recorrió el cuerpo de Clarissa, elevándola por los aires, y el espejo desapareció.

—Sola, tal vez…—La voz era llena de malicia, pero sin embargo, al final siempre con ese tono de preocupación.

—Esa eres tú, esa es la persona que en verdad eres. La persona que plaga en tu mente, la persona que siempre serás. Clary Adele Fray. Ella sigue en ti, solo búscala. —La voz hablo gentilmente. —Has dejado el exterior ganar por mucho tiempo, mas no has dejado que el interior hable. Recuerda Clary, el interior sigue ahí, solo búscalo en las profundadas de tu mente. —Y con estas palabras, fue como si el cuerpo de Clarissa hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Sebastián Verlac guardaba la última de sus pertenecías cuando a sus oídos llego la noticia de que Clarissa había desaparecido. Preocupación se situó en su rostro, y comenzó a tomar rápidos respiros.

— ¡Mierda Clarissa! — exclamó con furia. Su mente preguntándose, si ella había cometido alguna idiotez, o estupidez que le pusiera en peligro. Sebastian la amaba. Y odiaba ahora tener que alejarse por lo que hizo. Odiaba tener que dejarle el camino abierto al niño angel.

Sebastian se volteo al sentir la presencia de su querida hermana. Apreto los puños, causando que sus nudilllos se pusiera blancos como las parades de la sala en la que se encontraba. Con rabia, se volteo, y su mirada encontró a su hermana. 'Hermana' pensó de forma burlona. 'Hermana mia, no es. Me traicionó, y por su culap perdi a Clarissa' pensó de nuevo. Su mente llena de rencor, no podía darse de cuenta que la culpa estaba en sus desiciones, en no haber investigado mas. En solo hacerlo. Pero, por el otro lado, el lo hizo por su hermana, sin saber que esta acabaría por traicionarlo.

¡Hay, que amarga era vida! Te otorga y la vez de quitaba cosas. Se lo llevaba todo, y t e dejaba todo, se llevaba tus esperanzas, destruía algunas, y solo devolvía las pocas restantes—Eso, si eras afortunado.

—¿Qué deseas, Rochelle? —Inquirio amargo a la vista de la sonrisa burlona que esta le dedico. — ¿Qué no tienes vida propia? —Agrego al aborto de mantel de su Hermana.

Rochelle observo a su hermano. —La tengo, a diferencia de ti, si me aman, y no me ven como un asesino de niños, y un cobarde. —Dijo agriamente.

Con rabia,y tristeza, ya no tenia ganas de aventarla contra la pared y matarla a golpes. Lo único que quería era dejarlo ir, decirle, preguntarle , por que le odiaba tanto.

Con una mirada de solsayo, levanto la vista, riendo amargamente. —¿Por qué? —Dijo simplemente. Cansado de peleas, de insultos, de amenazas. El tan solo quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué, que? —Dijo secamente, ella sabia a lo que el se refería, pero el orgullo que poseía, la rabia y el dolor,el odio que sentía por el no se lo permetia.

—¿Por qué me odias? —Pregunto. —Jamas te he hecho daño, eres mi hermana. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —Le pregunto tristemente.

Rochelle le observo amaragamente. Abrio la boca para responder. —Tomaste una descision. —Contesto. Y por primera vez, Sebastian pudo observar a su hermana después de mucho tiempo. Ro Verlac. Y entonces ella desapareció. Dejando a Sebastian lleno de preguntas.

Lucifer observo desde su bello infierno. Que débil era Rochelle, dejando una emoción salir a la luz. Nego con la cabeza, y tomo un respiro. Observo entonces a Clarissa. Que inocencia tan pura, tan pulcra, tan…exquisita.

Se relamió los labios, y miro entonces al infante que corria por los jardines de su hermoso infierno. Sonrió. Su hijo era uno de sus secretos, su hermoso bebe, concebido bajo el oscuro cielo en la caída con la única persona que le amo, la persona cuya alma llevaba buscando para devolver a la vida.

Y estaba tan cerca de tener.


	13. O N C E

O N C E

"Dame una sola razón. Solo una por la que no debería lárgame de aquí como si tu nunca hubiera existido."

Los ojos de Clarissa se abrieron de par en par. Su cuerpo se sacudió en sollozos de lo que había sucedido, verse tan débil, tan sola, tan…demacrada, le había a abierto los ojos. El monstruo que plagaba su cabeza se fortificaba, mientras ella caía en pedazos. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía cómo combatir a su demonio interno.

—Veo que te has levantado. —Hablo el mismísimo Lucifer con ojos expectantes y una media sonrisa cargada de la malicia que los niños poseían al hacer travesuras. Sus ojos observaban a Clarissa de manera curiosa. La diversión era clara en sus ellos, después de todo era Lucifer. La confusión, el dolor, y el sufrimiento de otros le provocaban diversión.

¿Cómo alguien se había enamorado de semejante alma tan retorcida? Eso era algo que nadie sabía el por qué. Tal vez era la manera que esta percibía el mundo, o quizá los años de dolor, de soledad y de sufrimiento juntos con el vasto sentimiento de la perdida la habían agriado. La habían vuelto un alma oscura sin lucero alguno.

Los ojos de Clarissa se sobresaltaron al verle. Sus ojos mojados con los restos de lágrimas que de cualquier manera saldrían. Su mirada era tormentosa, curiosa

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz era lenta, suave y de tono cuidadoso. Sus labios pálidos temblaban, intentando ocultar lo sollozos que amenazaban con derramarse, las emociones que soñaban con dejar su cuerpo, y caer en el mundo. De pronto, un grito agonizante borboteo de sus labios, y fue como si una tristeza infinita carcomiera, rodeando así el bello infierno de Lucifer.

Y entonces así, Lucifer vio a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojos desplomarse, quebrarse en millones de pedazos, quedando solo una cubierta de lo que había sido alguna vez. Ya no era Clary, ni Clarissa. No. Era simplemente la muchacha de los cabellos rojos, el peón en todo un juego de poder, de almas.

Y para ella no existía la vuelta atrás. Lo único que le quedaba, era usar su nueva 'yo' e intentar arreglar lo que había causado. — ¿No es curioso? Este dolor que sentimos día a día, este dolor que nos carcome por dentro, que nos sacude al despertar en las mañanas, el eterno recuerdo de la añoranza y la pérdida de todos aquellos que amamos. —Y así comenzó Lucifer con su monologo, sus labios sonrosados estaban en una sonrisa —Deja me presento querida, tengo varios nombres, pero te diré cual es el que me parece más digno para mí, Lucifer. — Entonces Clarissa supo que su mundo se venía abajo.

Lucifer sonrió a la vista, la pelirroja se llevaba sus manos al cuello, intentando respirar, como si se asfixiara. Sus sollozos eran escuchados hasta en los lugares más profundos de los infiernos, y los gritos que brotaban de su garganta se igualaban a los de un Banshee, la pobre chica no sabía lo que le sucedía, hasta que dos alas gloriosas brotaron de su espalda.

—Toda mi vida, pensé que era un monstruo al que nadie nunca amaría, me acosté con muchas, les rompía el corazón por diversión, y me hacia la idea de seguir así hasta que la vi. Me parecía tan valiente, tan amorosa, tan leal. Y entonces me di cuenta que…—el rubio tomo un respiro, y rio amargamente. —me di de cuenta que estaba frito. —termino Jace Herondale ladeando la cabeza. —La amaba, de verdad que la ame, pero mis decisiones egoístas por pensar que alejándola la protegería, causaron algo en ella, algo que la destruyo, llevándose así el amor de mi hermano y hermana, personas más leales que nosotros. —Las lagrimas brotaron de su rostro, el niño que nunca volvió a llorar se desparramo en sollozos silenciosos mientras que la madre de la difunta se sujetaba a su marido, mientras que la pequeña Amatis se encontraba plenamente confundida de el agua que brotaba de sus ojos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que esto terminaría así? cuando recibieron las noticias de que un cuerpo desgarrado y maltrecho había sido encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad de Idris, jamás pensaron que el cuerpo seria de Clarissa, la primera en reconocerlo había sido Isabelle Lightwood quien había llevado sus manos a su rostro, luego a su boca y se desplomaba apretando el ensangrentado cuerpecillo entre sus brazos. Cuando Jace, había llegado, Izzy estaba hecha un ovillo abrazada al cuerpo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y mirada perdida.

Y fue ahí cuando lo supo, y el mundo se vino abajo. Un agonizante grito había salido de su garganta, y de rodillas ante los cielos, Jace Herondale cayo abrazando a Izzy, quien abrazaba a Clary, o lo que quedaba de ella. Para cuando sus sollozos habían muerto, ambos estaban mudos, adoloridos por la perdida, sintiéndose sin rumbo alguno.

Habían cargado con el liviano cuerpo en manos, pero el gran pesar en sus almas. No dolía solamente en el corazón, dolía en todo el cuerpo, dolía en el alma, dolía en sus mentes, y fue entonces cuando ambos hermanos se habían dado de cuenta que lo único que habían hecho años atrás, no había dado frutos excelentes como querían, si no que les había arrebatado a la persona que ambos habían querido mucho.

Apesadumbrado, Jace había sido el que tan malas noticias le había ostentado a la matriarca de los Graymark—Fairchild. Y su mejilla todavía dolía de la cachetada que Jocelyn le había proporcionado acompañada de palabras e insultos insensatos. Pero lo que observo fue a una madre quebrarse y clamar al cielo palabras de desasosiego.

Cuando Idris entero se había dado de cuenta que Clarissa estaba muerta, de alguna parte de las catacumbas en Idris, había brotado un grito de felicidad, el Jia Penhallow. Sin embargo, un grito desgarrador también fue oído atraves de Idris. El de Sebastián Verlac.

Para el todo dolía, para el todo se sentía vacio ahora, todo se sentía mal. La inminencia del dolor que lo asechaba era lo que Rochelle Verlac deseaba, a ver si eso satisfacía el hambre tan voraz que tenia por ver a su hermano sufrir, pero… de extraña manera no lo hacía.

La hacía sentir triste, culpable de cierta manera. Porque mientras escuchaba madres gimiendo y llorando por la perdida, hombres y mujeres, tal vez no humanos, mitad ángel, pero sentían, porque a pesar de ser lo que eran, los ángeles sentían, tal vez no amor pero si adoración, pero estos no eran solamente ángeles pero humanos por igual, y sentían. Tal vez no eran tan empáticos, pues fueron criados bajo la sombra de la perfección.

—Siempre supe que te volvería a ver. — los labios de Lucifer se movían, y el tono que su voz ocultaba era sardónico, un tanto preocupado, sin embargo, diversión oculta en ella. —Espero que sepas, que después de nuestra pequeña introducción, tendrás que darte una ducha para lavarte la sangre de las alas. — Los ojos de la pelirroja observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, como si tomara nota.

Las esmeraldas que ocupaban los ojos de Clary se notaban amargas, y sin vida, tal vez solitarias, con miedo. La valiente chica parecía haber desaparecido, y en su lugar haber dejado una cascara de lo que fue. Pero lo que Lucifer había realizado con ella parecía inaudito. ¡Alas! Gigantes y hermosas alas habían salido de su espalda.

No sabía el por qué, ni siquiera como, pero estaba segura que estaba cansada de ser un peón mas en el gran ajedrez entre el cielo y el infierno, sabía que el momento de escoger vendría, lo mismo que si Hilary o Trump, pero esto era El Cielo o Lucifer. Su semblante gélido cambio rápidamente cuando imágenes y recuerdos de Anthony…No, Sebastián Verlac se paseaban en su mente. Prontamente, las palabras de Lucifer se volvían mudas mientras su mente se enfrascaba entre sus memorias.

¡Que tonta había sido! Pensar que Anthony era real. Bufó entonces, y Lucifer miro a Clary divertido, una ceja arqueada marcaba su pulcro rostro de mármol. — ¿Qué piensas querida? —dijo el aludido mientras sonrisa curiosa marcaba su semblante.

Sintiéndose valiente, hablo decidida. —Que se puede espera de todo de alguien, después de todo, tú eras el favorito de Dios. —Declaro. La furia se irguió en el rostro a la mención de aquella criatura divina, rápidamente, sin que Clary se diera de cuenta, sintió su dentadura temblar. —Me encanta verte fuerte, sin embargo, esos comentarios que haces…no me agradan mucho. No vaya a ser que me toque doblegarte. Ambos sabemos que soy excelente en eso. — finalizo con una sonrisa irónica al final.

Clary lo observo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, llevo su mano a la dentadura adolorida, y suspiro. No lloro, no gimió de dolor, no hizo nada más que observar al vacio, deseando degollarlo como cordero apenas ella fuese libre, pensando una y mil veces como hacerlo.

—Fuimos grandiosos tu yo mi Clarissa. Yo era el sol de tus mañanas y tú la luna de mis noches, yo te enseñe a amar. Yo engendre a tu hijo y te lo di para luego arrebatártelo. Yo te di vida, yo te hice quien eres Agapi Mou, y luego… luego vi tu alma perderse por ese estúpido Raziel, y su amiguito Ithuriel. Pero te he encontrado, y no huiras mas. Tú, Daniel y Yo seremos una familia. Y tú serás mía. Por siempre, y de nuevo— Un gemido ahogado dejo sus labios de fresa, y su semblante cayo. —Irónicamente, esta vez volviste en una de las abominaciones de Raziel. — declaro con ceño fruncido.

Rápidas memorias de ellos dos en un hermoso lugar llegaron a ella. Ella era una humana en la antigüedad, la primera humana que se convirtió en Ángel, un regalo de Dios para su ángel favorito, y luego, luego todo cambio, y ella cayó con su "amado" por tres días, y entonces Daniel fue concebido.

Bajo las estrellas, bajo la luna, bajo el cielo. Y de la nada todo cambio, todo se vino abajo, y sus mundos se volvieron mierda. Separados de la familia nuclear que habían creado, maldecidos por los pecados de Lucifer y luego el Damnatio Memoreae. Borrados de todo la historia.

Y también de sus mentes. Pero Lucifer no podía olvidar, mucho menos perdonar. Si tener un punto de vista diferente era maldito y de pecado, con razón era el peor pecador de todos por aspirar la gloria, por aspirar la libertad de tener albedrio y libertinaje. Por ser libres como las criaturas que Dios tanto amó.

Clarissa lo observo. —Está vivo. — declaro sin creerlo, de todo lo que se le había dicho, toda información y memoria que su cerebro había procesado, que Daniel estuviera vivo la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir viva ¡Su bebe estaba vivo!

Su dulcísimo niño del alma se encontraba vivo, su hermoso ángel (literal) estaba vivo. Y ella no podía sentirse más feliz. Su Daniel estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. —Si, my esta aquí. Lo veras pronto. Si te comportas. —Agrego con malicia. Tal vez su hijo le iba a ayudar a mantener a su querida madre a raya.

Clarissa asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, se paró de golpe de la cama y le dio una sonrisa a Lucifer, mientras ladeaba la cabeza de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo al sentir la necesidad de salir así tal y como estaba por su bebe.

Sin haberse dado cuenta de cómo estaba Clarissa dirigió sus ojos a Lucifer, cuyos ojos le observaban con las más candente lujuria, una sonrisa sardónica en sus ojos, y luego sus ojos se posaron en uno de los muchos espejos. Un grito ahogado broto de su garganta, estaba desnuda.

Rápidamente cogió las sabanas blancas, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre como su cuerpo y sus alas. Se veían como la venganza, la ira de Dios, bueno de Lucifer. —El rojo de queda bien, no solo en el cabello, pero en el cuerpo— beso la unión del cuello y el hombro de Clarissa mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Luego dejándola ir con mirada seria.

—Vístete y arréglate, — dijo aclarándose la garganta, Clarissa asintió y corrió al baño, encerrándose en el. Lucifer salió de la puerta, donde su fiel amigo, Jonathan Morgenstern esperaba.

—Bueno, eso fue interesante, Lucifer. Y dime, ¿fue difícil o dócil? —Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa llena de sarda. Lucifer, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras de este le dio un codazo. —Antes de que piense hacer avances con ella de esa manera tengo que encargarme de Rochelle, y enseñarle a utilizar sus poderes, luego al probarse antes los súbditos y el estúpido consejo que puse para complacer, ella será mi reina, mi arma secreta, mi jaque mate. — y los dos amigos se fueron por el pasillo riendo. Sin darse de cuenta, que Rochelle Verlac había escuchado, ¡Y Dios que tonta era! Pensar que Lucifer sentiría algo por ella.

Ella solo era un felpudo más de Lucifer para coger y controlar a su gusto, y ella lo amaba, y por eso, había traicionado a su única familia, todo por Lucifer, pero más que todo por la estúpida niña esa. Desde siempre, y en los cielos había adorado a Lucifer para luego pasar a Amarlo. Y Dios que había sido ciega, el solo tenía ojos para la estúpida mortal esa, y luego cuando fue ángel, y s enamoraron, sufrió en silencio, pero al momento de la caída, arrastrada por su hermano, no llego a escoger y ambos cayeron.

Pensó que su mundo se había ido al carajo, pero luego cuando vio una oportunidad, la tomo. Y adoro, amo a Lucifer hasta que encontró a la niñata esa. El clamaba que la amaba, que la niñata tan solo sería un peón, el jaque mate.

Y ella de tonta le creyó, y este ahora le traicionaría y la mataría, o la enviaría lejos. Pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Y ello se iba a hacer cargo de Clary jamás viera la luz de nuevo, pero lo haría con ayuda de su hermano, clamando que ella era el doble de Clarissa, la asesina, y en la mataría. Lucifer no tendría Jaque Mate, estaría devastado y con un hijo, mataría su hermano, y ella saldría ganando.

Se vengaría de su hermano y se quedaría con Lucifer. Pero había algo que Rochelle no sabía, que como decía alguien sabio. "en el momento que perdemos la cordura, perdemos el juego, solo para salir a otro."

 **Hola, perdon por la larga espera, es que, mi computadora se murio, y no tengo internet en la casa. Pero creare un Grupo de Facebook, bajo el Nombre de: "Las Cazadores de Ellison."**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, bueno, pues espero que estén emocionadas, porque estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap. Lamento mi enorme demora, pero me he hallado en miles de problemas y complicaciones últimamente, pero no se preocupen, pues yo tengo toda la intención de continuar el viaje de Clary a la aceptación, y al dejar ir todo el dolor y la venganza.


End file.
